


Roman de la Rose as a Horticultural Guide

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Medieval Manuscript Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: A haiku for gardeners and fans of Medieval Manuscript Illustrations.





	Roman de la Rose as a Horticultural Guide

In what lost season   
Does the penis tree bear fruit?   
I have tried all four.


End file.
